Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
|-|Godzilla (2014) = |-|Godzilla (2019)= |-|Fire Godzilla = Summary Godzilla is an ancient alpha-predator that thrived during the Permian Period when radiation levels on the Earth's surface were much higher. After the Permian extinction, radiation levels declined and Godzilla retreated into the depths of the sea to live closer to Earth's core to subsist on the planet's natural geothermal radiation. Here he remained dormant for hundreds of millions of years, only surfacing on a few rare occasions in early human history and subsequently inspiring the mythologies of several cultures. Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by American and Soviet nuclear submarines reaching into the lower depths of the South Pacific Ocean, with his attacks on them leading each nation to suspect the other of being responsible for their destruction. When Godzilla's existence finally became known, the American military attempted to kill him under the pretext of testing nuclear weapons, however, these attempts failed and Godzilla once again vanished into the ocean for another 60 years. In 2014, Godzilla detected the mating calls of the M.U.T.O.s, parasitic kaiju that existed during the Permian Period, and followed them. After engaging the creatures in Honolulu and San Francisco, Godzilla, with some assistance from the US military, finally succeeded in defeating them and again returned to the ocean's depths. After subsequently slaying the MUTOs' mother, MUTO Prime, Godzilla vanished into the depths of the ocean for five years, though Monarch kept tabs on him. When a group of eco-terrorists awakened his ancient nemesis King Ghidorah from his icy tomb in Antarctica, Godzilla confronted the newly-awakened three-headed Titan. King Ghidorah escaped their first battle, but Godzilla tracked him down to the waters off of Mexico and nearly defeated him in an underwater clash before being interrupted by the military's Oxygen Destroyer. Godzilla retreated to his underwater lair to heal, but his rejuvenation was accelerated by the sacrifice of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, who set off a thermonuclear warhead in his vicinity. Godzilla made his way to Boston for a final battle with Ghidorah, and with the intervention of Mothra was finally able to triumph. The surviving Titans who had been following Ghidorah congregated around Godzilla and submitted to him, accepting him as the King of the Monsters. This incarnation of Godzilla is set to return and battle King Kong in the fourth entry of the MonsterVerse, Godzilla vs. Kong. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher with energy absorption | At least 6-B, likely far higher Name: Godzilla, Gojira, Alpha Predator, Species 5146_Adam, King of the Monsters, Titanus Gojira Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: Over 252 million years old (Was alive before the Permian-Triassic extinction event) Classification: Prehistoric amphibious reptile Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Regeneration (At least Low to Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Skilled in stealth, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Light Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Resistance to Fire, High Temperatures and Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by cold that was 45 degrees below zero) |-|Fire Godzilla= Same as before, plus Aura generation and Heat Manipulation (his mere presence melted the buildings surrounding him) Attack Potency: Country level (Overpowered the MUTOs and Shinomura, can fight on par with MUTO Prime), higher with Energy Absorption (after he was revived with a nuclear weapon, he was able to dominate Ghidorah in combat and Ghidorah himself had to absorb a massive amount of energy to defeat him) | At least Country level, likely far higher (after he reached critical mass and absorbed Mothra's life force, he emitted an omnidirectional nuclear pulse that obliterated Ghidorah) Speed: At least Subsonic Movement Speed by virtue of sheer size (quickly ran across several city blocks in Boston), Supersonic Attack Speed, combat speed and reactions (Able to whip his tail faster than the speed of sound. Matched Ghidorah in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly higher (Much stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s and casually tossed, carried and shoved them around like rag dolls) Striking Strength: Country Class (Much stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s), higher with Energy Absorption | At least Country Class, likely far higher (stomped Ghidorah) Durability: Country level (Tanked the Permian Extinction Meteor), higher with Energy Absorption | At least Country level, likely far higher (didn't even flinch from an energy-absorbed Ghidorah's Gravity Beams) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, 167.7416 meters with tail, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray. | Several kilometers with Nuclear Pulse (incinerated several city blocks of Boston) Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: At least High Animalistic. He seems to mostly rely on instincts but demonstrated learning and strategy during his battle with the MUTOs. Weaknesses: Godzilla's gills are somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Atomic Breath= |-|Power Bite= |-|Death Kiss= |-|Tail Hit= |-|Claws Slash= |-|Radiation Stream= |-|Nuclear Pulse= *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla's atomic breath is more of a focused, fiery-shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews from his mouth. Godzilla only uses it against the MUTOs after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla may opt to use it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. The blasts were strong enough to push, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female MUTO. The film's novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female MUTO's EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, though this is never referenced or alluded to in the film itself. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's dorsal fins begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film. In the sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the bluish glow is also visible in his eyes and between his gills. *'Power Bite:' Godzilla possesses a powerful bite made to hold the enemy. *'Death Kiss:' Godzilla finally kills the female MUTO by grabbing her from behind when she is distracted and prying her jaws apart so he can fire his atomic breath down her throat. *'Tail Hit:' Godzilla's tail is also a formidable weapon, shown when he uses it to smash the male MUTO into a skyscraper when it tries to attack him from behind, impaling it on the building and killing it instantly. *'Claws Slash:' In one of his battles with MUTO Prime, Godzilla manages to force the creature off of him by slashing it in the head with his claws, visibly drawing blood. *'Radiation Stream:' The MonsterVerse Godzilla possesses a variation of the character's nuclear pulse ability, which he uses in his final confrontation with MUTO Prime. Once MUTO Prime is stunned by the ORCA, Godzilla lifts it onto his back and fires a concentrated shockwave of atomic energy from his shattered dorsal plates. This pulse launches MUTO Prime into the air and renders it helpless enough for Godzilla to finish it off by crushing its head. *'Burning Godzilla and Nuclear Pulse:' After absorbing the radiation of a nuclear warhead and Mothra’s life force, Godzilla began to glow red and unleashed incredibly powerful thermonuclear pulses that incinerated Ghidorah and a large portion of Boston with him. This ability is based on Godzilla releasing excess energy; he cannot maintain this state without suffering a grievous injury. Key: Base | Fire Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reptiles Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:MonsterVerse Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users